The invention relates to a corner cupboard, in particular a kitchen corner cupboard according to the preamble of claim 1.
In a known kitchen corner cupboard of this kind (DE-PS 27 22 629), in order to avoid a collision of the vertical edges with the side walls, provision is made that the vertical edges extend up to the lateral boundaries in the closed state of the cupboard, and the rotation shaft or rotary column is inwardly translatable from the closed position along the diagonal of the corner to allow the side edges to remain within the lateral boundaries during rotation. In this case the rotation shaft is hollow and a synchronization shaft extends therethrough, the synchronization shaft being in engagement both at the top and the bottom in guides which extend along the diagonal of the corner and are fixed to the floor or the cover plate, in the manner of a rack-and-pinion connection. In this manner a collision of the vertical edges of the front panels of the front element with the side walls of the housing of the corner cupboard is indeed avoided, but for this purpose, the side walls of the housing must be cut out in the region of their front half. Moreover, the rack-and-pinion connections are very expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the rotation shaft must be guided on the housing both at its bottom and at its upper ends.
A further drawback of the known kitchen corner cupboard resides in the fact that the cam tracks which ensure the diagonal displacement must be shaped very abruptly so that a comparatively high linear diagonal displacement can be initiated even by very small rotary displacements, which requires comparatively high rotation forces and leads to an increased wear of the cam tracks. In addition, a certain degree of rotation is a precondition for the diagonal displacement, such that corresponding slits must be left along the vertical edges of the front element.